


Molly Weasley

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Weasley knows how to live her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 8: Serenity.

Serenity. That was the word for it. The perfect word for what she was experiencing now. No kids, no grandkids, no husband, no noise. Just her, and her book. No cleaning the attic, the bedrooms, the kitchen.  
  
She knew it wouldn’t last. She didn’t want it to anyway. She loved her family, with all the noise they produced. However, that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the peace and quiet once in a while did it? She had been busy her whole life, so when moments like this came, she savored them. Because Molly Weasley knew how to live her life.


End file.
